


Candy

by bobbiejelly



Series: MerAdd My Heart <3 [122]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: Addison's office is always fully stocked.
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Series: MerAdd My Heart <3 [122]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687834
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Candy

* * *

**Candy**

* * *

_Addison's office is always fully stocked._

* * *

"Mm, I'm getting candy craving, I'll be back," says Meredith to her friends.

"Ooh, get me some," says Izzie.

"Me too," says George.

"Me three," says Alex.

"Alright, fine," Meredith rolls her eyes playfully as she scampers away.

The blonde heads over to the OB-GYN wing where she knows that Dr. Montgomery always has a full jar of candy at the front of her desk.

"Dr. Grey, what can I do for you?" Addison asks her in a chipper mood.

"Oh, just picking up some sweets for my friends. How is your day going?" Meredith asks her.

"Not too bad, just finishing up some paperwork," says Addison. "Alright, one apiece for each of your friends, I have patients' parents to feed with those," Addison says pointedly as she eyes Meredith taking big handfuls.

"Alright…" Meredith sighs, as she puts the rest back in the jar. "You know I'll just have to come by later then, right?" Meredith says exasperatedly.

"At least you'll be getting some exercise," Addison quips, as she motions for Meredith to shut the door for her behind her.

Three hours later, Meredith is finished eating her mini chocolate bar, and heads back to Addison's office for another pick-me-up.

"Dr. Grey," Addison says, still cheerfully as she welcomes the blonde into her office.

"I just can't get enough of these things," says Meredith, as she picks out a mini-pack of jelly babies.

"Ah yes, those seem to be a clear favorite," says Addison as she smiles at Meredith dutifully only taking one piece of candy this time.

The process continues for over a week, in which Meredith fetches candy for the interns, and Addison always seems to have a new variety set out for her.

That is, until Cristina says that she can do the walk over this time, because she's suspicious that Meredith isn't picking out her favorites for her on purpose.

"It's always different Cristina, it's not like she has a schedule or something," says Meredith as she insists that she can go over again.

"Alright, fine, but I don't like licorice sticks, alright?" Cristina says as she watches her friend scamper away again.

"Dr. Grey, back again I see," Addison teases lightly, as she looks up from her paperwork.

Meredith blushes a little before she nods at Addison, and then she fumbles a bit because there's no jar of candy on Addison's desk anymore, so she's not really sure what to do anymore.

"I had to stop buying sweets for my office, I kept eating them all day, and it's not good for my teeth," Addison laughs.

"Ha- probably for the best for all of us," says Meredith, wavering a little because she's come to enjoy these little visits, and now that Addison won't have candy anymore, she won't have an excuse to come up here anymore.

"What am I gonna tell Cristina," Meredith blurts out, and then facepalms because she realizes that's not Addison's problem, and she really isn't entitled to any of the candy she'd been mooching off of Addison all of these days.

"Well, I have only one candy left, but I'm not sure that she'll like it," says Addison, as she hands her a pack of licorice sticks.

"Oof, Cristina told me she doesn't want those," Meredith blurts out, and she blushes again because she's not supposed to insult the free candy.

"Guess you're out of luck then," Addison chuckles, and Meredith sighs a bit, but she doesn't quite move away.

"Thanks anyway," says Meredith shyly, as she leans on the open part of the door.

"So… I guess I won't be seeing you over here as much anymore after this, huh," says Addison, catching Meredith off guard as the blonde is also thinking this.

"Well-" Meredith takes a deep breath and looks up at Addison, her red hair flowing, and her looking all professional in her blouse and her skirt.

"If you only want candy, I guess you'll have to look elsewhere," says Addison.

"It wasn't just for the candy-" Meredith says all of a sudden, before she can think twice about it.

"Is that so?" Addison asks her.

"Well, not just for that kind of candy," says Meredith quickly. "I'm here for… The eye candy… As well…" Meredith says sweetly as she stares at Addison's ruby-red lips before she looks down and away again.

"Mm, I see…" Addison draws her sentences out, making Meredith shiver, and tense a bit under her gaze.

"Yeah-" Meredith admits finally. "You're ah, nice to look at. And talk to. It's just nice… To see you... That's all…" Meredith rambles before she turns on her heels, about to see herself out after her incredibly embarrassing confession.

"You're not so bad company yourself, Meredith," says Addison, softening as she moves to stand up and face the blonde before she scampers away.

"You- you think so?" Meredith squeaks up at Addison.

"Yeah, I do think so," Addison smiles widely, and when Meredith finally understands her, she smiles back widely, too.

"Dr. Montgomery, are you… Flirting with me?" Meredith giggles.

"I think you can call me Addison," Addison chuckles.

"Addison-" Meredith says with reverence.

"Meredith-" Addison mirrors.

"So I can come by anytime then?" Meredith asks her.

"You can certainly come by anytime then," says Addison. "And if you want, I can still offer you something sweet for your journey," Addison husks slowly. "Something that's just between us…" Addison trails off, as she takes a step closer to Meredith.

"I think-" Meredith pauses as she looks up into Addison's vivid green eyes. "I think I'd like that," says Meredith, as she takes another step forward.

Addison nods, as she reaches out to cup Meredith's face in her hands, and Meredith reaches up to tangle one of her hands in Addison's hair, and places the other one on Addison's hip.

"How about a kiss instead?" Addison asks Meredith boldly.

"Yes please," says Meredith, as she leans in, and closes her eyes.

Addison leans in at the very same moment, and their lips brush softly before Meredith parts her lips, and deepens the kiss.

Addison picks Meredith up, and keeps on kissing her as Meredith wraps her legs around Addison, and wraps her arms around Addison's shoulders.

"You taste better than candy," Meredith says, breathless as Addison puts her down on the ground again.

"So do you," Addison smiles, as she fusses over Meredith's hair, and pats it back into place again.

"I'm still gonna pretend that I'm coming over for candy," says Meredith, as she grins at Addison in the doorway.

"Alright, you do that, but you might have to hide it yourself," says Addison, as she moves back to her desk to complete her workday.

Meredith's heart thumps as she skips her way back to the cafeteria, stopping at the hospital gift shop on her way there so she can pick up a pack of gummy bears to offer Cristina.

"Thanks, Mer," says Cristina as she opens it.

"Hey, no fair, you didn't get any for anyone else," says George.

"Yeah, where's the candy for us?" Izzie asks her.

"C'mon," says Alex.

"Oops, I must have forgotten. That's okay, I'll just have to see if Addison's still in her office," says Meredith, as she wanders her way back there.

"Back again, are we?" Addison smiles, as she brings Meredith into her office, and then closes the door behind them.

"I was getting a craving," says Meredith, as she wraps her arms around Addison's waist, and starts kissing Addison's neck until the redhead leans down, and kisses her soundly.

"Such a sweet tooth," says Addison teasingly, as she gasps a little as Meredith slides her tongue past her lips.

"You know it," says Meredith breathlessly, as she kisses Addison until the redhead mentions that she might want to start heading back to her friends now, and come by even later, because eventually, they'll start to wonder why their snack delivery-person is taking so long.

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **FIN**

* * *


End file.
